Goldenfeather
This is just a completely random warriors fanfiction that takes place'' between ''The New Prophecy ''series and ''The Power Of Three ''series, right after Crowfeather becomes mates with Nightcloud, and before Breezepelt is born. Characters in the story: ThunderClan Firestar: Ginger tom with green eyes Goldenfeather: White she-cat with patches of golden tabby fur and blue eyes Leafpool: Medicine cat; light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws and amber eyes Dustpelt: Dark brown tabby tom; Goldenfeather's father Cloudtail: Longhaired white tom with blue eyes Whitewing: White she-cat with green eyes; Cloudtail's daughter Ferncloud: Spotted gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes; Goldenfeather's mother Birchfall: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes WindClan Onestar: brown tabby with orange eyes Crowfeather: Smoky gray-black tom with blue eyes Nightcloud: Black she-cat with amber eyes; Crowfeather's mate StarClan Silverstream: Silver tabby with blue eyes; formerly of RiverClan Feathertail: Silver tabby with blue eyes and plumy tail; Silverstream's daughter; formerly of RiverClan Goldenflower has been born in the same litter as Birchfall. Soon after Goldenfeather becomes a warrior, she goes to a gathering. This is only her second gathering, because a series of thunderstorms had covered the moon for the last three moons. Leafpool predicted the cloud cover was brought by StarClan as the result of a fierce battle fought recently among all four clans. StarClan was concerned that if there was a gathering right after the battle, there would be too much hostiliy among the clans, and some of the more agressive warriors would start fighting. Tonight, however, there's no sign of a single thunderstorm. The moon is a round silver disk, giving every cat a sheen of silver on their pelt. Whitewing : Look Goldenflower, WindClan is here. Goldenfeather:(Motions to one of the WindClan cats) Who's that? I've never seen him before. (Secretly thinks: He's kinda cute.) Whitewing: That's Crowfeather. I can introduce you after the leaders talk if you want. Although, I should probably warn you: he has a very sharp tongue. Goldenfeather: That's okay, I can handle sharp-tongued cats. (Leaders talk. The whole time Goldenfeather stares at Crowfeather.) Goldenflower: (walks over to Crowfeather and blinks shyly.) Hi, I'm Goldenfeather. Crowfeather: Um, hi. (They talk for a while.) (Firestar leaps into the tree in the clearing and annouces that the Gathering is over.) Goldenflower walks back to ThunderClan territory in a daze. She feels exausted, only to find once she has curled up in her nest that she can't sleep. She tosses and turns for a few hours. Once she finally falls asleep, she has a vivid dream. Goldenfeather races across the moor, enjoying the feel of the wind in her fur and the sensation of the ground racing away beneath her. She had never seen the horizon before because she had always been surrounded by towering trees. Now it is all around her, marking her feel like she is in the middle of a vast green circle. She looks up at the flawless blue sky. ''The same color as Crowfeather's eyes. ''Then she is suddently aware of a lean gray shape racing alongside her, matching her movements almost exactly as if it were her shadow. Goldenfeather's heart speeds up. She sits down and turns to face him. Two sky-colored eyes burn into hers. Goldenfeather: Oh, Crowfeather… She leans forward to touch her nose to his cheek. Cloudtail: Wake up! Goldenfeather: What…where… Cloudtail: Wake up, you lazy furball! Firestar wants you to go on a hunting patrol! Goldenfeather sits up drowsly in her nest, quickly grooming her tabby-and-white fur. She pads out of the den, startled to see it's almost sunhigh. She runs after the other cats, ending up next to Whitewing. Whitewing: So, I saw you met Crowfeather at the gathering. Goldenfeather: Yes… (To her horror, she feels her pelt ruffling in a way that is like blushing for cats. don't actually do that She quickly smooths her fur down, but not before Whitewing notices.) Whitewing: You ''like ''him! Goldenfeather: No, of course not… Whitewing: Goldenfeather, you're a terrible liar. Lots of toms in ThunderClan would be happy to be your mate! Why do you have to moon over a ''WindClan ''warrior? And one that has a mate already! (Before Goldenfeather can reply they are interrupted by a hiss from Cloudtail, who just jumped out from behind a patch of bracken.) Cloudtail: Goldenfeather, what do you think you're doing? Goldenfeather: Walking? Cloudtail: You scared away the mouse I was stalking! I almost had it! Goldenfeather: Oh, sorry. Cloudtail: You've seemed pretty distracted since the gathering, actually. Goldenfeather: Oh…I didn't sleep very well last night. Cloudtail: Well, you're no use on a hunting patrol when you're this distracted. Why don't you head back to camp for a little bit? Goldenfeather mews a quick good-bye to Whitewing and walks back to camp. Firestar has her repair the dens until late afternoon. Then Goldenfeather falls asleep in her nest. When she wakes up everyone else has fallen asleep. Goldenfeather pads to the camp entrance, where Dustpelt is standing on guard. Dustpelt: Where are you going? Goldenfeather: Just to do some night hunting. I can't sleep. Goldenfeather walks toward the WindClan border. Her heart speeds up when she sees Crowfeather standing on the other side of the border. Crowfeather: Goldenfeather? Is that you? Goldenfeather: Yes. Crowfeather, I-I have to tell you something. (She takes a deep breath) I have fallen in love with you. Crowfeather: I love you too. (Pauses.) But…Oh, Goldenflower, I am in love with four cats! Goldenflower: What!? Crowfeather: When I was an apprentice, I fell in love with a beautiful cat named Feathertail. But she… she died. Goldenflower: (Drapes her tail over his shoulders) Oh Crowfeather, I'm sorry! Crowfeather: After that, I fell in love with Leafpool, even though I still loved Feathertail, and we became mates and ran away… but then badgers attacked ThunderClan, so we returned to the clans. After that I fell in love with Nightcloud even though I still loved Leafpool and Feathertail… Nightcloud: Really? I thought you only took me as your mate to make it seem like you'd gotten over Leafpool! (Both cats jump, they did not realize Nightcloud was there.) Crowfeather: No, Nightcloud, that's not true! I truly love you! Nightcloud: Then why do you never pay attention to me? Crowfeather: I'm sorry…I'm afraid, I guess, of loving you too much. That if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to handle it. But I do love you. Nightcloud: (Licks his ear) I love you too. But if something did happen to me, which I think is very unlikely, wouldn't you wish you spent more time with me when you had the chance? Crowfeather: You're right. I'm sorry, I'll try to be a better mate. *Meanwhile, up in StarClan Feathertail: (Turns to Silverstream) I wish I could be with Crowfeather. We never even got to be mates! Silverstream: I know. You died so young, sacraficing yourself for cats you had no kinship with… (pauses) I could make you alive again if you want to, Feathertail. Feathertail: I would love that! Silverstream: Okay, come over here. The two silver tabbies pad behind a grove of trees. Feathertail: Why are we going back here? Silverstream: Not all of StarClan would approve of you coming back to life. They'll find out, of course, but then the only way to take you back to StarClan is to kill you. Silverstream: (Noticing that Feathertail is starting to look scared) StarClan would never kill you, of course. It's aganist the warrior code. She touches her nose to Feathertail's forehead. Silverstream: I give you a life for second chances: so that you can let go of the past, have your own mate and kits, and find where you truly belong. Feathertail suddently felt as though she was a newborn kit again, with no memory of the past, only dreams of the furture. Every detail of everything around her- every sound, every scent - suddently became much more clear. Then the feeling leaves, and StarClan starts to fade away around her. Feathertail: Good-bye, Silverstream! I love you! Then she remembers- Crowfeather has a mate already! She opens her mouth to say something to Silverstream, but StarClan has disapeared. She finds herself on the edge of the Moonpool. *Back on the WindClan border Leafpool suddently walks out from behind a tree. Leafpool: Crowfeather? Crowfeather: What are you doing here? Leafpool: I was at the moonstone when a cat…appeared. Literally. She wanted to see you. Crowfeather: Who? Leafpool: It's Feathertail. She's alive again! (Feathertail walks over.) Crowfeather: Feathertail? Is it really you? Feathertail: Of course it is! Crowfeather runs over and starts nuzzling her. The other three she-cats look on jealously. (Feathertail tells them the story of how she came back to life.) Leafpool stands akwardly nearby. Crowfeather turns to her. Crowfeather: Leafpool? I'm sorry about what I said about not caring about you. It's not true. I love you. Leafpool: I love you too. Crowfeather: But what am I going to do now? I love you all equally! Goldenfeather: Why not take all of us as mates? It's not aganist the Warrior Code. Crowfeather: You're right! Why didn't I think of that? (He asks each cat to be his mate except for Nightcloud {who is already his mate}; they all say yes.) Leafpool: Crowfeather, let's run away now that there's no badger attack to stop us! Crowfeather: Wait. Remember that night when you went over to the WindClan border to tell me something? Leafpool: Yes? Crowfeather: What was it? Leafpool: It was that…I'm expecting your kits. Crowfeather: Wait…What?! (Stares at his mate in shock.) Leafpool: That's part of the reason I want to leave the clans. If I stayed, what would ThunderClan do if they realized I am expecting kits? I was thinking about giving them to another she-cat so they could pretend like they had them, but someone would be bound to find out sooner or later. Crowfeather: (Nuzzles Leafpool) You're right, let's run away. (The five cats leave the clans) Continued in Beyond The Clans '''Okay, this is not the best fanfiction I've ever written, so if you noticed an error please tell it to me in a constructive critism way.'